Demon Or Not, I Love You
by AkatsukiDarkAngel
Summary: Ivy, half demon, half human is searching for scattered items to return to the demon world. Josh, purely human fell in love with her. Will she fall in love too or will her determination to return home win over her unfound feelings?
1. Chapter 1

"Maria what are you doing?"

"Looking at all those pretty lights."

I looked out the window to see the colors of light in the forest sky. It was strange to see since there was no need for fireworks this time of the year. Something crossed my line of sight as I brought my eyes across the yard and my heart sank. I ran out of the open patio door trying to catch up with my eight year old little sister.

"Maria don't go running off like that" I scolded.

"She's pretty."

"What are you talking about?"

I followed her gaze to see a very beautiful girl fighting demons; she was covered in blood and panting heavily. A single demon remained, it came straight toward me and Maria; the girl appeared before us and shot it down. The moment it disappeared the girl fainted; I carried her bridal style back to the house and told a maid she needed medical attention.

"You're awake" I smiled at her "My name is Josh, good morning."

"Where am I?"

"In my house. You fainted after killing a demon. Who are you?"

She gave a harsh laugh "Who? Most ask 'what'."

"Fine then, what are you?"

"Daemn."

"Demon?"

"It's Latin for demon, yes. For us the term Daemn means half demon, half human."

"Only half?"

"The demon king is my father."

"Zegan, the deceitful one?"

She smiled and left the room, I followed her.

"Where are you going?" Maria asked.

She turned around "What is your name?"

"Maria" she smiled brightly "You're very pretty."

"Thank you Maria" she bent down and kissed my sisters forehead "My name is Ivy."

"You're going out now? You're still injured. Stay with us."

"There are things I need to do."

"Will you come back?"

Ivy left before she answered, even before we could argue.


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't paying much attention to the teacher, my mind kept wondering to Ivy.

"Who is the hottie talking with the teacher?"

I glanced at my best friend; he was starring at the front of the class mesmerized. I followed his gaze and saw Ivy; she glanced at me and smiled. I never noticed how green her eyes were; like emeralds. The bell rung for second period to begin, the teacher introduced Ivy as a new student and gave her a seat between Drake and Mike.

I sat behind her and noticed how Drake tried to ignore her while Mike inched closer. Mike put his hand on her knee, very slowly bringing it up; Ivy glanced down at his hand then laid hers on his. She brought Mike's hand up her leg, then her waist, and finally along her neck to rest on her cheek. Mike looked impressed and horny while Derek seemed to be glaring. When the lunch bell rung there was immediate commotion, Ivy jumped up to sit on my desk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Searching" she replied taking half of my sandwich "My father scattered three items on Earth."

"What items?"

She opened her mouth to answer when her attention was drawn toward a group of giggling girls.

*** Ivy's POV ***

"That's a very nice pendent" I complemented.

"Thank you" the girl blushed "It has been in the family for years. I wish I knew what these engravings meant though."

"May I have a look?"

She handed it to me; it was the engravings from the demon realm.

"It's an ancient writing" I said handing it back "My father studied this writing and everything surrounding them."

"So you can read it?" she asked amazed.

"It says 'property of the demon king'."

"You're kidding?" her face fell.

"Not at all. I imagine demons are searching for that."

"This is so cool! You're awesome Ivy!"

I walked back to Josh; he looked very confused, I couldn't help but to smile.

"Yo Josh, my man" some guy randomly appeared "You want to play soccer after school?"

"Ivy, this is my best friend Andrew" Josh introduced.

I shook hands with him and felt a power surge through my veins. He was a demon, the only other demon that I have felt within this school - so far.

"What position do you play?" I asked forcing a smile not sure if he was one of the good ones or not.

"I'm the goalie" Andrew replied giving a small bow "I serve to protect."

I smiled sincerely at his comment "Mind if I watch?"

"You don't have to do that Ivy" Josh interrupted blushing "Didn't you say you had something to do?"

"We'd love to have you watch" Andrew ignored his best friend "Having a beautiful girl like you cheering us on will defiantly boost our game."

*** Josh's POV ***

Mike came over and put his arm around Ivy's waist while his other hand played with her hair.

"Ivy, sweetie, you want to go on a date tonight?" Mike asked "We can get to know each other better."

"I'm busy tonight" she glanced at his arm around her waist, his hand was moving down her leg "But I'm free tomorrow, we don't need school, and I'm sure your parents will be out."

Mike's body froze as she caressed his cheek, she smirked. Ivy took his hand dragging it across the top of her skirt as she turned to face him.

"Does that sound okay?" she leaned into him.

"Defiantly" he grinned "Meet me at my house?"

"Wouldn't miss it" she brushed her lips against his.

Jealousy cursed through my body as my hands formed fists. It took all of my will power to refrain from punching Mike's face. I didn't understand where this feeling came from, it so very sudden and strong that I really wanted to punch something – Mike's face was the closest thing.


	3. Chapter 3

*** Ivy's POV ***

After school I sat on the hill by the soccer field. Josh and Andrew waved before the game began; Maria joined me in a little while.

"Are you coming home with us?" Maria asked sitting beside me.

"If Josh allows me" I shrugged.

"I want you to stay with us, and I think Josh likes you a lot."

"Oh?"

"I never knew my father but our mother died three years ago, I was in kindergarten then. Girls who dated my brother tried too hard to be motherly toward me, but in the end they only wanted something from Josh. I have never seen him actually give girls a second look, but you're different."

"Maria" I starred at her.

"Watch him. Josh looks up at you any chance he gets, and I've never seen him play this hard before."

I blinked at her then took the advice. She was right; Josh was playing extremely hard, harder than the rest of the team it seemed. I saw his head move upward to glance at me often; a smile graced my face.

"Maria, as far as I know half-demons can't love" I frowned.

"But what about half-humans?"

"I don't know, they are the same to me" I looked at her "You speak like an adult."

"Mother's death affected both Josh and me in ways people will never understand."

"My mother also died when I was young and I didn't really know my father. I can't go back to the demon realm because I'm not a full demon."

"Can you ever return home?"

"I've heard stories about collecting a ring, pendent and sword that belong to the demon king. If all three are collected then the one who finds them can turn fully demon. Though, I don't know if it'll really happen."

"I'm helping you find them" she started matter-of-factly "Don't argue, I want to help you as much as I can. Since I could never help my mother."

"I'm not your mother" I turned back to the game.

"Maybe not, but I want you to be. I want to be able to call you for help and know that you'll come."

I looked over at Maria; she held her knees close to her body as tears flowed. I pulled her into my lap, wiping her tears and kissed her forehead.

"You really want me there?" I asked, she nodded "Here, take this."

She took the bell that I handed her and wrapped it around her neck.

"This is the only thing of my mother's that I have and I want you to have it. When you need me ring the bell" I explained "I'll be there as soon as possible."

"You two seem to be getting along well."

I looked up to see Josh and Andrew; I smiled realizing I had missed most of the game.

"Maria's super sweet" I picked up the sleepy girl.

"Are you seriously going to go over to Mike's house?" Josh asked.

"Remember when I mentioned the items my father scattered?"

"Yes."

"That girl had the pendent, Mike has the ring" I brushed hair out of Maria's face as she started to fall asleep in my arms "I just need to find the sword."

"Drake's family has a collection of antique swords" Andrew commented "I remember him coming to school with a burnt hand; he said something about a sword."

"Only demons can pick it up" I mumbled then glanced at Andrew "Care to get it for me?"

"That would be suspicious princess" he smirked "It would be wiser for you to obtain it."

"Wait" Josh interrupted "How do you know she's a princess?"

"I…I'm…" Andrew stumbled glancing at you for help.

"Andrew may be your best friend, but he's also a demon" I interjected "A servant by the feels of it."

"Excuse me?" Andrew barked.

"You're not an enemy are you?" I questioned.

"No" he blushed "I just don't like being called a servant."

"So…Andrew's a demon?" Josh asked; I nodded "How did I not know?"

"Demons do their best to hide their identity while in the human realm" Andrew explained "I'm actually the demon kings' messenger, he's instructed me to search for his daughter and help her in any way needed."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ivy so glad you came" Mike welcomed me in "Do you want anything?"

I followed him to the living room and he sat down beside me on the couch.

"I want the ring" I told him.

"Excuse me?"

I leaned forward capturing his lips with mine; he pushed me backwards on the couch crawling on top of me. His hands began to go up my shirt; I broke the kiss to repeat myself.

"I want the ring."

"Of course" his voice was husky.

Mike reached to pull off his ring; I took his hand putting his finger in my mouth pulling the ring off with my teeth. He smirked bending down to kiss me then moved to my collar bone as I put the ring in my pocket. Just then the phone rang, Mike reached over my head to grab the phone that was sitting on the side table.

"Hello?" Mike answered it annoyed, then his face turned ghostly white "I'll be there right away."

"What's wrong?" I asked as he hung up "Is there anything I can do?"

"My little brother's school is undergoing a terrorist alert" he started walking to the door "His class never made it out and the school believes they're being held captive."

"I'm going with you Mike" I gave him a hug from behind kissing the back of his neck "You may need me."

He turned around and looked in my eyes, Mike gave me a quick kiss and left. I stood there not believing he was going to leave me there. Maria was in trouble, I could hear the bell ringing frantically in my head, racing out of the house I made my way to the school.

*** Josh's POV ***

I stood outside of Maria's school with the police and the principal, Mike just showed up, everyone was anxious. Parents and police were itching to get their children out safely.

"Where are the other kids?" Mike asked.

"They were sent home" I explained.

"Good" I looked behind Mike to see Ivy "We need to get in there."

"A back door?"

"Why are you here?" Mike snapped "This isn't your problem."

"He has a point" I agreed though thankful she was here.

"Look, both of your little siblings are in that school scarred. You can either let the police do their job and take their precious time or you can help me and save the kids now."

I starred at her before deciding. I took Ivy's hand and raced around the back of the school, Mike growled but followed.

"The door is locked" I mumbled.

Ivy pushed me aside taking a bobby pin from her hair and picked the lock. Mike and I took the lead to the classroom. That door was also locked, Mike peaked into the window then he grabbed the two of us and went to hide behind a corner. Two men came out to guard the door.

"Mike what did you see?" Ivy asked.

"The kids are kept at the far wall away from the door, though a gun is in the hands of the one guarding them there. The teacher is tied up and it looks like she's going to get raped."

I snarled at the response, Ivy whispered in my ear telling me that these men are demons. Apparently she could sense their presence.

*** Ivy's POV ***

"Stay here and let me deal with this" I ordered.

"No way" Mike hissed kissing me "I don't want to put you in more danger."

I gave a harsh laugh. Josh looked at me intently; he knew what I was capable of and I hoped he would let me do things my way. To my surprise Josh leaned forward to capture my lips in a sweet caress.

"Be careful" he said holding Mike back.

With my mind a little fuzzy from Josh's kiss I nodded and gave him a quick kiss in return. I walked around the corner; the guards didn't notice me until I stood directly in front of them. The idiots were making this easy; I pulled out a hidden knife, one from each boot and stabbed the guards in the heart.

Just like any demon they disappeared with a puff of smoke and I placed one knife into my boot while using the other one to pick the lock on the door. I took a deep breathe, opened the door and threw the knife toward the one with the gun making him drop it. My focus was to get the kids out safely; I charged forward picking up his gun and shot him.

"Out!" I ordered "Hurry!"

The kids obeyed and raced for the door. Unfortunately the final man, I assumed was the leader blocked the way. His eyes focused hungrily on me, I had forgotten he was in the room since he was so quiet by the teacher.

"Let the kids go free and you can have me" I offered.

"Tempting" he grinned.

"All of me"

He moved aside letting the kids go free. Now I was in trouble.

*** Josh's POV ***

Maria came running out of the classroom with her classmates. She ran straight for my arms, she shook with fear but didn't cry.

"Let's get out of here while we still can" Mike suggested.

I agreed. Once outside the kids ran straight for their parents. The police were furious about the two of us going in to rescue the kids but thankful they weren't hurt.

"Where's Ivy?" I asked.

"She sacrificed herself to let us go" Maria replied.

Just then the wall crumbled and Ivy came tumbling though. She never moved as the last man walked toward her, triumph written all over his face, it made my blood boil.

"Not so tough now, are we?" he asked.

I went to go help her when she coughed up some blood and shakily lifted herself to her knees.

"Don't underestimate your opponent" she hissed.

At amazing speed she pulled out a knife and stabbed her opponent in the heart. After she made sure he was dead I ran up to her and Ivy collapsed in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

*** Ivy's POV ***

I opened my eyes taking a deep breathe only to close them immediately. My breathing evened out and this time I slowly opened my eyes, a bright light over head forced me to turn my head to the side.

"I'm so glad you're alive."

"Josh?"

My blurry vision became clearer; sitting in a chair by my bed and holding my hand sat Josh.

"I'm here" he leaned forward brushing some hair from my face "I'll always be here."

I smiled and sat up, wincing at the pain in my chest. Josh immediately stood up, concern written on his face and in his eyes.

"I'm okay" I reassured him "What have I missed in school?"

"We have a project in our mythical class" he sighed "A group project with you, Mike, Drake, Andrew, myself and Sherri; the girl with the pendent."

"Oh? What do we have to research?"

"The demon realm; Andrew and I thought it would be the best subject for us. Sherri was all in favor for it while Drake and Mike were just out numbered."

"Since two of us are experts" I pondered for a moment.

"Ivy, I…"

"Yes?"

"I…I lo-."

"Ivy you're awake!" Mike rushed forward giving me a kiss "You scarred me."

I grimaced, he ruined the peaceful moment. I was pretty certain that this bubbly feeling inside was the feeling of love, but wasn't quite sure since I've never felt any human feelings before. I decided to ask Sherri later – if I dared to open that can of worms.

"I hear we have a project together" I replied.

"Drake's in the car with Sherri, they're waiting for us."

Josh helped me out of bed wrapping an arm around my waist to help support me since I was still a little unbalanced.

*** Josh's POV ***

Mike always knew how to ruin a moment; I was so close to telling Ivy something important. She rested her head on my shoulder during the ride to Drake's place. Andrew and Ivy got really into the demon realm, while Sherri and Mike listened and took notes intensely.

"Ivy's getting along well for being new" Drake commented "Especially with you."

"She's staying with me and Maria, since her parents are either away or dead."

"Let's try it!" Sherri exclaimed "I want to call upon a demon."

"It's too dangerous" Ivy countered.

"We have the pendent, Drake may have the sword."

"We could look" Andrew glanced at Ivy "But it would still be dangerous."

"Drake" Sherri wined "Let us look for a demon sword."

"Well, we can look in the sword room" Drake caved in "But only look, no one touches any of them."

Andrew looked excited, almost too thrilled, that's when I realized something was wrong with him. Ivy on the other hand glanced at him worriedly; she must have noticed the same thing. Drake showed us to this gigantic room; floor to ceiling, wall to wall filled with swords of all kinds.

"It's here" Ivy whispered "I can feel it."

"A power so great that only the demon king can control it" Andrew's eyes looked glazed over as he walked toward one particular sword in the middle of the room "It's magnificent."

*** Ivy's POV ***

"Yes it is" I hovered toward Andrew "Too bad you can't have it."

"Don't be so sure princess" his voice was deeper then usual.

Andrew glanced at me, that one look was enough to cause me to suffocate. He smirked and with a wave of his hand I flew backwards into the wall of swords. I saw him reach for the sword as I staggered up.

"Andrew, listen to me" I called "Cast him out. I know you're in there. Cast out the demon."

One harsh laugh, that's all it took for the room to shake. He grabbed the sword, its power immediately surrounding the room.

"I told you not to touch anything" Drake exclaimed.

"Silence human" Andrew hissed.

I grabbed a sword launching myself forward piercing Andrew's shoulder causing him to drop the sword.

"I cast thee back to the realm evil demon. Leave thy servant alone" I ordered twisting the metal into his shoulder.

He screeched in pain, digging his nails into my shoulders drawing blood. The power flowed around the room like a breeze then disappeared in the ground. Andrew and I had both collapsed.

"Ivy, Andrew, are you okay?" Josh rushed over.

"Rest" I breathed leaning into his chest "Josh."

"Ivy, thank you" Andrew's voice was rough from possession.

I felt him reach out and squeeze my hand.


	6. Chapter 6

*** Ivy's POV ***

I woke with a start felling a sudden weight on my chest. Josh had fallen asleep next to me with his arm draped across my chest. I pushed his hair out of his face and gave him a kiss on the lips before crawling out from under him. I opened the door and before leaving I turned to have just one more look at Josh in his sleeping form.

"I'm sorry Josh" I whispered "I love you."

*** Josh's POV ***

When I woke up something was wrong, it was like I was missing some memories, I looked around the room hoping for answers only to find a note. My body ached as I got up to read the note on the desk.

'Josh,

I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you. So I'm leaving. For your own safety don't search for me, forget all about me. Goodbye.

Love Ivy'

Those final two words brought memories flooding through my mind. She meant the world to me, yet somehow I forgot about her. I dived for the phone and decided to call Andrew; he would know where she went.

"*RING*RING*RING* This number is currently out of service" the automatic voice said.

"Damn it" I hissed "No help."

I didn't care if she said not to look but I wanted Ivy back. I grabbed a jacket and raced out to start searching. It made it more difficult since I didn't know where to start, so I just went to every place that she's been to since I met her.

*** TWO WEEKS LATER ***

School has never been so dull and still no sign of Ivy. The entire class acted like they never knew her; Sherri, Drake, Mike, and even Andrew. I seemed to be the only one who remembered her.

"What's going on?" Mike demanded.

The lights began to flicker and the class room shook, outside the clouds turned dark and foreboding. The earth on the field began to open up and smoke emerged from below then demons began jumping through. When the main demon, the one you assumed was the leader, came through holding a girl I had to squint before recognizing her.

"Shit" someone hissed.

I turned around to head outside when I noticed that Andrew, Mike, Drake and Sherri weren't in the class room. With a shake of my head I left only to find them outside.

"You children have guts" the demon sneered "I admire that."

"Cut the crap Belial" Andrew hissed "Why are you here?"

"I've always liked you Andrew. I still don't understand your choice in loyalty."

"My princess treats me with respect, and she would never order someone to take over my body."

The demon, Belial scowled "I want the pieces of the puzzle, all four."

"I thought there was only three" I commented.

My class mates jumped at the sound of my voice, turned around and starred. Andrew scowled while the demon smirked; Ivy stirred in his arms and looked up.

"Andrew" Ivy whispered.

"I'm on it" he replied "Josh get back in the school."

"Not without Ivy" I took a step forward.

"Go! Now!"

Ivy moved some more making the demon grin. He pointed a finger at me, a silent order was issued. Little demons grabbed me, pulling me closer to their leader.

"Listen here princess" Belial drew Ivy to his chest with a finger under her chin "Become my queen and I'll let this human free."

"Let him go Belial" Ivy shouted "He has nothing to do with your anger."

"Oh no?" he chuckled darkly "He took your love. We were supposed to get married, you and I. It was planned even before your birth then your father had to get you banned and separated from me."

"Lies" she hissed.

"Your love for his human keeps you tied to this earth. Kill him!"

"NO!"


	7. Chapter 7

*** Ivy's POV ***

"NO!"

I could feel my heart tearing at those words. I don't quite remember what happened but I was free from Belial and in Josh's arms. I looked up at him and his eyes were a mixture of fear and worry. He leaned down to capture my lips; he was so warm against my cold body.

"Where am I?" I mumbled to the darkness.

"Suspended between life and death" a deep voice answered.

"You must choose how you wish to live" a female voice said.

"Who are you? What do you mean?" I demanded confused.

The two people appeared before me and tears filled my eyes. They were my parents, both beautiful and powerful beings.

"Mom. Dad."

"My darling your life isn't over yet" my mother held me in her arms "But you must choose a fate."

"Do you love this human?" my father asked "Or do you wish to live with other demons and rule them?"

"I love him. I love Josh" I looked at him.

He kissed my forehead "Then live with him in happiness."

"Just like your father and I did" my mother kissed him.

My parents left me in the darkness alone. I held myself crying for a short time before feeling my body being enveloped in warmth.

*** Josh's POV ***

After Ivy fell into my arms bleeding heavily, I believed she couldn't survive this injury. Demons around began grasping their heads screeching, Belial tried to get a hold of them but they just jumped back into the hole they came from. Belial never gave up, he tried to get the sword away from Andrew, and somehow he managed to stab the demon. Belial disappeared, the earth closed up and the sky brightened, the chaos evaporated. I felt for Ivy's pulse, it wasn't there, I had lost her.

"It's not over yet" Andrew came over placing a hand on my shoulder "Ivy's fighting."

"She's always fighting" Mike and Drake agreed.

I was going to argue when Ivy's eyes shot open and she drew in a deep breath. She smiled ever so sweetly and drew me down for a tender needy kiss.

"I'm not going any where" she whispered.


End file.
